Emily's Death
by Criminal4Minds
Summary: Title says it all  The team tries to stick together as they face one of the most challenging moments.


"Gun"! Prentiss yelled as she ran towards the bullet as it lodged into her vest. Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid drew their guns.

"Clear"! Hotch yelled as they rushed to Emily's side.

"Are you ok"? Derek asked as they assisted her up.

"I have a bullet stuck in my vest, not my body. So I guess that would classify as yes." She said

"Well, try taking the bullet out or else it could cause a ricochet" Reid said as Prentiss attempted to but kept losing her grip.

"Here give me your vest" Derek said holding his hand out, as Prentiss unstrapped her vest and handed it to Morgan. He attempted to take the bullet out as well, and just when he thought he had it…

_Bang_

They all looked around terrified, as Prentiss brought her hand up to her abdomen; she felt a trickle of blood seeping through her clothes. She fell backwards for the second time.

"Emily, Emily. Are you ok"? Rossi said as they all rushed to her again.

"….no" Prentiss said with obvious pain in her voice.

"Just hang on ok; I'm going to roll you over to see for an exit wound ok?" Hotch said but she didn't respond.

"Nod your head if you understand Emily" Rossi said as Emily nodded. Hotch rolled her over with the help of Morgan. There was no exit wound.

"How bad"? Prentiss managed to spit out.

"You're going to be ok" Reid said

"Please don't lie to me." Emily said

"It's pretty bad" Reid started

"Reid" exclaimed Hotch warning him to stop, so as not to scare her.

"Ohm"! Prentiss moaned

"Emily, you're going to be ok, alright I'm going to put some pressure on the bleeding ok"? Morgan said

She nodded weekly, Reid struggled to look at her face, Rossi was stroking her hair and Hotch was looking for a signal; typically….there was none.

"You know…I can tell when people are dying" Prentiss said unsteadily

"You are not going to die-you're going to be just fine" Morgan said, and again Emily just nodded.

"Hold my hand"? Prentiss asked

"Always" Rossi said as he grabbed her hand and she smiled at him

Hotch walked back closing his cell phone, "no signal" he said frustrated

"Forget it Hotch, we are in the middle of nowhere" Reid said

"Ok then what do we do" Hotch asked

It kind of threw them off guard Hotch asking what to do, he was normally on his A game always knowing what to do, how to do it, when to do it. He asking was so…so…so…UN Hotch-like.

Emily squirmed under Morgan's grasp, he pushed down harder and she moaned in response. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them drop.

"Emily I am so sorry, I have to stop the bleeding" Morgan said

"It...h-hurts" Emily managed to get out

"I know" Morgan whispered back

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

Emily's eyes began to flutter, Morgan could feel her weakening beneath him, and he pushed down even harder which seemed to open her eyes – with pain.

"Stop pushing s hard you're hurting her" Reid shouted

"I have to stop the bleeding" Morgan yelled back

"You. Are. Hurt. Ing. Her." Reid said articulating every syllable

"WELL UNLESS YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER I SUJJEST YOU SHUT UP" Morgan said with more anger in his voice than ever.

Reid stood there silently, as did everyone else. Morgan realized he shouldn't have yelled, but focused back on Emily after her whimpers of pain.

"Emily look at me, keep your eyes open" Hotch said

"I can't breathe" Emily said as she began to panic

"Morgan the bleeding stopped get off of her now" Hotch commanded

Morgan did as told and slowly release his grasp on her abdomen, he got up carefully, he glanced at his hands; soaked in blood-his partners blood-his Emily. Rossi stayed behind her whispering a prayer in Italien, Hotch sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes. When he did, you couldn't see the old man who hasn't cracked a smile in front of his team, but you saw Jack's loving father, Hailey's loyal ex husband, and your best friend. Emily saw peace in his eyes, something she never thought she would ever see.

She closed her eyes again thinking it was all a dream, but Hotch shook her gently. She opened her eyes and felt happy that she saw it, she really really saw it. She felt upset because she could feel herself slipping, she was cold, in pain, and crying… she was actually crying. She looked Hotch in the eyes, a look that said it all, not that she gave up but that she has faced facts.

And before they knew it, she was gone. What happened to be a joyful, arrogant, loving Emily was no nothing but a sad beautiful body on the ground. Hotch - her friend- stood up walking away, Reid – her little bro - just stared into the a bliss, and Morgan – her brother – standing their crying, but Rossi – her dad – didn't leave her side. He sat their praying, stroking her hair.

Time of Death: 7:38

_30 minutes later_

Still not one of them has moved yet, and in the silent background they could hear the sirens of rescue coming. Morgan thought to himself _way to be on time_. The paramedics came rushing towards them just to find a lifeless body.

They looked down, and turned back. Police came rushing in, taking notes of the crime scene. Everyone was running around, except for the 5 mem – 4 members of the team. They were still frozen, and after sometime the Lieutenant of the PD headed up to Hotch gave his condolences and said an ME was coming around.

They managed to pry Rossi away from Prentiss as the ME took extra care of her. They lifted her onto a gurney and rolled away, Hotch had one of the deputies's driven them to the airport. After calling Strauss and informing her of the news, Strauss called in another team and asked Prentiss' Mother to come down. Ambassador Prentiss was driven straight down to the BAU HQ. She sat in the conference room with Strauss drinking tea as they waited for the remaining members of the BAU.

The four walked thru the doors dropping their bags at the door as Garcia approached them UN aware of what had occurred.

"Hello my B-A-Utiful family didn't know you were finished" Garcia said happy they were home.

The four of them were silent.

"Ok you guys are tired, where is Em?" Garcia asked again

"Baby girl…" Morgan began quietly "Emily is...Uh, she….we couldn't" Morgan tried to spit it out but everything seemed too harsh. He just couldn't say it, he couldn't admit it.

"Derek" Garcia said, her voice waved

Strauss and Ambassador Prentiss walked thru the doors and stood outside of Rossi's office looking down at what was left of the team.

"Where is my daughter" Ambassador Prentiss asked quietly to Strauss

"Um...Just a moment Ambassador" Strauss said

"JUST TELL HER WILL YOU, TELL HER SHE IS DEAD. YEAH EMILY DIED, NOW GET OVER IT" Reid shouted at Morgan. He felt as if he did, then he'd feel better, knowing Morgan yelled at him. But somehow yelling made it worse. He was beginning to feel how real it was. The team stared at him as Garcia broke down and cried, Morgan opened his arms and Garcia held on to him for dear life.

"Emily is wha…she's she's." Ambassador Prentiss said unable to get the words out

The team turned to face her, and their faces turned pale white. The ambassador began to cry her heart out. Everything she had left, every sour remark she made at Emily, every single bad comment she made to Emily began to repeat in her head.

_Go change your god awful clothing_

_Would you please brush your hair?_

_Not so much make up_

_You're impossible_

_Sometimes I wonder if you are actually mine_

_Act normal for once_

_Get out of my face_

Emily's voice ran thru her mind.

_Ugh_

_Stop treating me like a baby_

_I am never going to be anything like you_

_I hate you_

_I am not going to be a politician, I'm a future FBI agent and that's final_

She felt large hands grasp her arms; she looked up and saw Hotch's face. He guided her to the conference room as the rest of the team made their way over. They sat down, and Hotch began.

"Ambassador, your daughter saved the lives of many. She changed many lives; including mine, she taught me how to use my team as a family. She died a hero." Hotch said reassuring the ambassador.

The ambassador sat there for a moment thinking again

_Ugh_

_Stop treating me like a baby_

_I am never going to be anything like you_

_I hate you_

_I am not going to be a politician, I'm a future FBI agent and that's final_

Well, maybe the last thing wasn't such a _bad_ thing.

The End. /


End file.
